


💚 Oumami Oneshots 💜

by ChoccyMilkOwO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Rantaro Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Amami Rantaro, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Oma Kokichi, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, OTP Feels, Oma Kokichi Has Bad Parents, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Romantic Fluff, Sad Oma Kokichi, Separation Anxiety, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Transgender, Triggers, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1957-05-24
Updated: 1957-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkOwO/pseuds/ChoccyMilkOwO
Summary: Just some fluffy, wholesome, and angsty oneshots for one of my OTPS since it is soooo underrated! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	💚 Oumami Oneshots 💜

Kokichi Ouma's POV:

"Amaaaaamiiiiii~chaaaaaaaaan~" I whined while poking his cheeks in hopes that he'll wakey wakey. He didn't stir. I knew what I had to do. "Amami~chan I'll make breakfast if you don't wake up." I threatened.

Rantaro woke up immediately. "No that's quite alright thank you though Kokichi." He responded as I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "WAAAAAA AMAMI~CHAN DOESN'T LIKE MY COOKINGGGGG~" I fake sobbed out.

"Hey could you please be quiet Shuichi and I are "hanging out" I heard Kaede say. I just rolled my eyes. Rantaro chuckled and pat my head. ''You're too cute ya know that right?" He said. My face went redder than Himiko's hair.

"S-shut up...'' I whined as Rantaro pinched my cheeks. "Wanna go back to sleep and snuggle?" Rantaro asks as I nodded. I lay on top of him wrapping my arms and legs around him like a sloth.

Rantaro smiles and wraps his arms tightly around me keeping me nice, warm, and cozy. "I love you Kokichi." ''Everyone does." I responded slowly shutting my eyes as J drifted off into slumberland.


End file.
